


Welcome to Daylight

by tdgal1



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Felicity with one of the Avengers but not telling which one cause I am mean that way., Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Not an Olicity love story sorry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdgal1/pseuds/tdgal1
Summary: Felicity is contemplating her life working with Oliver when a new man enters.  Should she continue to wait for Oliver or allow a new hero into her heart?





	1. How do you meet a hero?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anned/gifts).



 

 

 

Felicity was up at the crack of dawn, actually she never fell asleep last night.  Sitting at Jitters, thank goodness they finally opened a branch in Starling, she is giving her life a really good look.  Yes, working with Oliver and Dig to help people has been something she never knew she needed until now but that has unforeseen circumstances that can no longer be ignored.  Felicity is half in love with Oliver Queen. Sadly, so is most of Starling and they have had much more of him than she has. It is time for her to admit the truth to herself.  Oliver sees her as “Felicity, his IT support and Girl Wednesday” and nothing else.

 

The string of women Oliver has been with as she stood by watching is growing.  McKenna, Helena, gorgeous Laurel always, Isabel and now Sara. Ironically, Felicity was surprised when Isabel came out of that room half dressed.  She was so surprised that the snide comment Isabel made didn’t even register at first. Isabel, the woman trying to take over his company, the evil woman whose name is in his father’s book, and the woman who makes Felicity’s life living hell every single day, had Oliver buried in her while little Felicity sat in her room alone.  Then the “Because of the life I lead I can’t be with someone I could really care about” speech that she stupidly thought meant he cared so much for her that he didn’t want any danger to come to her until Sara came back.

 

“Why would I think he would want me when he has kickass Sara and all the leggy model types?” Thinking she said it to herself, Felicity is shocked when she hears someone speak to her.

 

“Then he is an idiot.” Looking up she sees two gorgeous men who she recognizes. “Forgive us for intruding but we couldn’t help but hear and it didn’t seem right for a beautiful woman to say that about herself,”

 

“Would you like some company?”

 

“I don’t know how good my company will be but please sit down.”  

 

“Let us introduce ourselves.”  He states with a gorgeous smile.

 

“Oh, I know who you are, I mean who doesn’t know and your handsome faces, did I say that, oh I should have had my mouth shut, 3..2..1.  Hi, Felicity Smoak.” Felicity’s face is bright red after going into a babble.

 

“That was quite a mouthful. Yes, it is hard to go anywhere and not be known.” He smiles to help ease the moment.  “Why is a beautiful woman like you sitting alone anyway? What is wrong with the men in this town? Who wouldn’t want your company?”

 

“I can think of someone.” Felicity spits out quietly.  

 

“His loss, our gain,”

 

“What do you do, Felicity?”

 

“I work at Queen Consolidated.” Felicity refuses to admit she is a secretary.  

 

“Maybe you can help us find our way around town starting tonight with dinner.”

 

“Dinner?  You are asking me to dinner?” Felicity stares at him incredulously.  This Greek god wants to have dinner with her? A laugh coming from his friend is the proof that Felicity did not keep that to herself.

 

“Felicity, I would love to have dinner with you.  I am new in town and my friend has other plans so would you honor me by having dinner with me tonight?”  Felicity looks into those blue eyes and finds herself nodding. “How is 7:00?”

 

“That’s perfect.  If you let me have your phone, I will put my number and address in for you.”  After putting the information in his phone, Felicity notices the time. “Oh, I have to go to work.  I will see you tonight.” Smiling, Felicity practically floats to her car and into her office.

 

For the first time in a long time, Felicity feels special.  As she prints out Oliver’s schedule, the notes she prepared, and picks up his messages, her mind is on what dress she will wear, shoes, and makeup for her date tonight.  Yes, a date with a stunning man who makes her feel special. Cleaning up Oliver’s desk without thinking, she puts the paperwork down arranged by importance. Turning on Oliver’s computer, the flash drive with the presentation she prepared is uploading as she sings a song to herself.  Dancing to the song in her head, she doesn’t notice Dig and Oliver arrive.

 

Dig stands in front of her with his arms open and Felicity laughingly steps in.  “May I have this dance?” Dig jokes as he guides her through a few steps before Oliver clears his throat loudly.  

 

Leaning down to place a kiss on his cheek, Felicity whispers, “Mr. Broody does NOT allow fun in his presence.  Stop immediately.” Dig grins at her as Oliver sits down giving them a look.

 

“Your messages, notes, and presentation are ready for you, sir.  The most important on top and least important on the bottom.” Felicity does an imitation of the Arrow voice as she steps out of Oliver’s office into her own.  She is so happy even Oliver Queen can’t ruin her mood.

 

*********************************************

 

“What was that?”  Oliver growls watching Felicity through the glass.  Felicity is always sunshine but something else is going on with her today.  Knowing Felicity is closer to the rest of the team especially Dig is a sore spot for Oliver.  He feels left out when Dig seems to understand some non-vocal message from Felicity that excludes him.

 

“What was what?” Dig knows very well what Oliver is asking but he insists on playing the dumb act.

 

“What was with all the dancing and singing this morning?” Watching Felicity at her computer twirling around in her desk, Oliver’s tone is brisk.

 

“Seems like Felicity is in a good mood.  Maybe she met someone,” Dig suggests as he shrugs.  

 

Knowing Dig is baiting him, Oliver ignores the comment going through the items on his desk.  Felicity has no time to meet anyone although he feels guilty knowing she needs to. He promised to keep her safe when she joined and that is a promise he will keep.  

 

“Oliver, that girl is beautiful, smart, funny, and charismatic.  She is not going to wait around forever watching you go from woman to woman.  I guarantee it. Don’t be surprised if one day she looks around deciding to live her life without you.” Oliver’s frown and stillness is his answer.  Shaking his head, Dig walks out to her desk to talk to Felicity.

 

Seeing her hands go around as she talks, Oliver knows Felicity is telling Dig what is making her dance around his office.  He just wishes he knew. Dig’s closeness with Felicity is something that annoys him since he doesn’t have that rapport with her.  Opening the notes she left for him, he starts his day deciding he is worrying for nothing. Maybe he can’t be with her in any other way but Felicity will be sitting in a chair in front of his office during the day and in the lair at night.  Somehow that will have to be enough.

 

After a long day of meetings, Oliver can finally leave QC for the lair.  Just thinking of seeing Felicity’s smiling face probably still singing is like a balm to his heart.  Expecting to see a dancing Felicity, Oliver is shocked when her desk is empty and her computer is off.

 

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver tries to keep his voice calm but Felicity never leaves before he does.

 

“Oh, she left.  It is after 5:00.” Dig informs him as Oliver’s eyebrows raise.  

 

“Alright, I thought we would all stop at BBB but we will just pick something up for her.” Oliver notices Dig’s face and frowns.

 

“No, Felicity is having dinner out so nothing for her.  Actually, she won’t be coming in tonight at all.” Felicity not coming into the lair?  Wait, what?

 

“She didn’t tell me she wasn’t coming in.  What is going on?” Oliver knew something was going on and now they don’t have Felicity tonight.

 

“Oliver, Felicity took the night off.  You have taken the night to go to the Lance’s for dinner, out on a date with McKenna, out with your crazy ex-girlfriend so I think Felicity is entitled, don’t you?” With that cryptic comment, Dig stands silent waiting for Oliver to leave.

 

“What is going on?  Is she okay? Why did she take the night off?” Oliver is picturing Felicity hurt or just overwhelmed.

 

“She has a date.  Ready to go, Mr. Queen?” Did Dig just say she has a date?  What? Where would she even meet anyone to date since she is with him all the time?  

 

“A date?  Where did she meet this guy?  He could be a psycho, Dig. We need to check him out.” Oliver is furious that Dig is taking this so lightly.

 

“No, Oliver.  Believe me when I say that Felicity is fine.  She is safer than you could imagine. We are not crashing her date.” Dig reprimanded.  

 

“How do you know, Dig?  We promised to protect her.  One of my enemies could be with her at this moment.” Seething Oliver races down to the car with Dig following.

 

**OQ:  Felicity, you are not coming in tonight?**

 

**FS:  Nope, didn’t Dig tell you?**

 

**OQ: Yes, why didn’t you tell me?  How do you know you can trust this guy?**

 

**FS: You know since Dig told you and I am positive I can trust him.  I am safer with him than I am with you, Oliver. Thanks for your concern but I don’t interfere with your love life, do I?**

 

**OQ: I am just worried about you.  Sara and I aren’t dating anymore. We really never were.  We were just helping each other through a tough time.**

 

**FS:  Again, I don’t interfere in your life so you don’t owe me anything.  I am hoping he can help me through some tough time, too. Goodnight, Oliver.**

 

**OQ:  He could be some enemy of mine looking to hurt you, Felicity.**

 

**Silence.  No reply.**

 

**OQ:  Felicity?  Felicity?**

 

Picking up the phone, he calls her only to get her voicemail.  What is going on with Felicity and why is she treating him that way?  

 

“Where is she going, Dig?” Angrily Oliver demands.

 

“I don’t know and I wouldn’t tell  you if I did. She is going on a date, Oliver and that is something she deserves.  Why should she be alone? You don’t seem to have any issue picking up with whatever woman you want so why shouldn’t Felicity be allowed the same courtesy?” Ignoring Dig, he gets in the car sitting in silence while Dig goes through the drive-thru at BBB, drives to the foundry and parks the car.  He needs someone to punch so it doesn’t wind up being Dig. The patrol that night gives them some low level drug dealers but the silence in his ear is deafening. Yes, he hears Dig and Roy but the sweet sounds that normally come from the beautiful blonde are missing and he hates it.

 

*********************************************

 

For 10 full days, Oliver stood by watching Felicity go off to lunch, dinners, breakfasts, as she leaves early, comes in late, and is constantly texting on her phone.  Felicity did not take off at night after the first time. She would just leave the minute she heard the team was fine and on their way. Instead of coming into the lair to see her after a mission, he came back to silence.  Oliver has decided he hates silence. He likes babbling and comments about his body and sexuality. The other guy must be the lucky recipient of that because Oliver sure isn’t.

 

It’s not that Felicity doesn’t smile or laugh because she does very often.  Every damn time that phone chimes she smiles. In the morning, she comes into work smiling and she leaves practically dancing a jig.  This good mood does not exclude Oliver. Felicity has even begun bringing coffee in for him and Dig in the morning. Apparently her “coffee dates” are at Jitters so “she is right there so she might as well bring coffee, Oliver”.  

 

Oliver is still no closer to learning who this mystery man is although it seems other members of the team have met him.  Felicity must have threatened to ruin their credit score because even though Thea raved about how lucky Felicity was, she never mentioned the name.

 

On day 11, Felicity is still at her desk when he comes back from a late meeting.  It is past 6:00 so to say he is surprised is an understatement.

 

“Don’t you have a date tonight, Felicity?”  Oliver inquires as Dig scoffs. Felicity looks up from her computer with confusion.  Knowing she gets into her zone when working, Oliver waits for her reply.

 

“Oh, he had to go back to New York.  There was some business he has to take care of.” she offhandedly answers.  “Dig, can we do Chinese tonight? I think I will have to start training if I eat any more BBB.”

 

“Sure.  You okay?”  Felicity gives him a small smile and a head shake.

 

Oliver has no chance to enjoy Felicity because that night Thea is captured and they found out Deathstroke was in town.

 

Felicity searched all the street cams and every other source she could find but could not locate Slade.  Sara, Dig, and Oliver went out talking to people on the streets, threatening them if they didn’t talk to no avail.  Two days later, Thea arrives at the police station with no bruises or issues. Roy picks her up and brings her to the club.  

 

Oliver phone dings with a text message.  It is from Thea.

 

**TQ:  I know, Ollie.  Another liar in the family.  I am the daughter of Malcolm Merlyn.  Mr. Slade told me.**

 

Instead of replying, Oliver goes up to the club to see Thea in person.  Thea is angry when Oliver tries to apologize. Slade’s plan was to alienate his sister instead of hurt her.  And it works.

  
************************************

Tired of waiting for Slade to make his next move after he discovers the Arrow lair, Felicity decides to take matters into her own hands.  Tracking where Thea remembers being held, Thea is pissed at Oliver not her, Felicity checks the street cams and follows Slade to another location.  She manages to get two vials of Mirakuru without being spotted.   She makes calls to two different numbers before going to the clocktower, Sara’s base.  Felicity hates going there more than she can say but they can’t risk the lair now. A new base of operation will have to be established.  Barry arrives at the same time she does.

 

Kissing her cheek, Barry puts out his hand. “You have something for Cisco and Caitlin to analyze?”  Felicity sticks a vial in his hand.

 

“Where the hell did you get that, Felicity?” Oliver screams.  Barry puts his hand on her arm when he sees her face turn red.

 

“I tracked one of Slade’s bases.  It was almost cleaned out but I managed to get a vial out.  We need an antidote. Slade has an army of soldiers terrorizing the city.”  Biting out as Barry waves and rushes the sample back to Central City.

 

“Why didn’t you call us?  We would have gone. It was dangerous for you to go alone. Sara and I could have done it.”

 

“I’m sure you could have.” Felicity’s sarcastic voice is not lost on Oliver or Sara. “I managed myself like I always have.  Oliver, you don’t have to take care of me. I have done that myself for many years.” With those words, Felicity walks out.

 

*****************************

 

“What is wrong with her?” Oliver turns to Dig.  Sara shakes her head but Dig replies.

 

“You don’t know?  I think you do, Oliver.  Are we going on patrol tonight or do you have other plans?”

  


Oliver has spent all night thinking about Felicity’s attitude and Dig’s words.  Is Felicity jealous of Sara? After the Tockman event where Felicity took a bullet for Sara, he honestly thought Felicity understood how much she means to the team, however, her attitude tells him otherwise.  The relationship between Sara and Oliver is just two broken people leaning on each other. It means nothing. Felicity is too special to be tainted by Oliver but watching her dating someone else is tearing him apart.  

 

Monday morning, he stops to pick up coffee and muffins from Felicity’s favorite shop.  He is surprised when Felicity is not at her desk. His first thought is that she finally got tired of him leaving him but her computer is on. When he walks into his office, his computer is on, his messages are on his desk along with notes for today’s meetings. Felicity is here so she must just be running an errand.  When he gets to his first meeting, the table has a pot of coffee, cups,sugar, cream, and bagels. Copies of his presentation are neatly placed at each seat. Isabel Rochev is the first one at the meeting.

 

“Oh, your assistant finally decided to do her job, I see.” Her snide remark irritates Oliver but he takes a deep breath to avoid snapping at her.

 

“My assistant is amazing.” With those words, he goes to the head of the table noticing the laptop is set for his powerpoint.  

 

By the time the meeting was over, which took all morning, Oliver is ready to put an arrow into Isabel.  Maybe Felicity will go to lunch and he can find out what has been bothering her. That would salvage a part of this horrible day.   Shock fills him when he sees Tony Stark at Felicity’s desk.

 

“Mr. Stark, I didn’t realize we had an appointment,” Oliver mentions smoothly but is stunned by Tony Stark’s answer.

 

“We don’t.  I am here to see Felicity.” Stark is here for  Felicity?  What for? “Are you ready for lunch, my dear?” Standing up, Felicity takes Stark’s outstretched hand.  

 

“Yes, I am.” Without a word, the two start to leave but Oliver finally finds his voice.

 

“Ms. Smoak, may I speak to you for a moment first?” Felicity stands still.  Tony kisses her cheek with a simple assurance he will wait and Felicity follows Oliver into the office.

 

“Do you need something, Oliver?”

 

“Are you dating Tony Stark?” the words barely come out of Oliver’s mouth he is so outraged.  

 

“Once again, my dating life is of no concern to you.  You have a girlfriend if I recall, and I am not it. Do you have any business related topics you need to discuss?”  His jaw drops. Felicity has never treated him like this before. She has always been his cheerleader.

 

“Are you okay?  Are you upset with me?” using a gentle tone, Oliver needs to find out what is wrong between them.

 

“I am fine and why would I be upset other than you asking me about my personal life.  If there is nothing else, I am going to lunch.” When Oliver doesn’t respond, Felicity exits the office as Tony Stark puts his hand on her back.

 

Dig enters Oliver’s office with a neutral look on his face.  Waiting on Oliver to speak, he stands quietly.

 

“What is going on with her, Dig?  She treats me like I am practically a stranger.  Tony Stark is coming to the office taking her to lunch.  I don’t know if I should be worried about him stealing her away from QC with a job offer or a marriage proposal. Is she jealous of Sara?  I thought I made it clear that he place on the team is not in danger because of Sara.” Pinching his nose, Oliver closes his eyes.

 

“I know Felicity is dating one of the Avengers.  I don’t know if it is Tony or not.” Dig admits. Felicity was upfront that she was dating one of the Avengers but for some reason, she would not say which one.  When Dig asks, Felicity told him she didn’t want to jinx it. Thankful to see her moving on from Oliver, he respects her wishes. Felicity is happy and she told him about how special her guy made her feel.  That is enough for him.

 

“Felicity is dating one of the Avengers?  Why didn’t you tell me? They are more dangerous than I am.” Oliver groans shaking his head.

 

With a lift to his eyebrows, Dig responds, “Oliver, Felicity is my friend.  If she wants you to know, she will tell you. I said more than I should by telling you that much.”

 

“Those guys are menaces, Dig.  She could get hurt or worse being around them.”  

 

“It sounds like you are the jealous one, Oliver,” Dig knowingly states.

 

“What?  No, concerned about her.  Jealous?” Dig smirks at his boss and partner.  

 

“Should we go to lunch?” Dig deciding to drop this subject.

 

***********************************  


Tony spends most of the lunch trying to get Felicity to work for him.  He also places the vial in a secure package to take back to Stark Tower.  Jarvis and Bruce will analyze it to come up with an antidote. By the end of lunch, Felicity’s answer changes from “No, I don’t think so.” to “I have to think about it.” Tony considers this a win so he doesn’t push her anymore.

 

As soon as they walk into the office, Tony spots Queen watching through the glass.  The scowl on his face is all Tony needs. Gently turning Felicity to him, he kisses her bending down to her ear.  Whispering into her ear, Felicity smiles and gives him another short kiss.

 

With a last hug and an assurance he will contact her as soon as he finds the antidote, Tony leaves.

 

Felicity walks to her desk with a heavy heart.  Tony is right. Felicity needs to break free of Oliver.  There is nothing but heartache down this road. The road in New York is paved with a fantastic job opportunity, great financial benefits, personal satisfaction using her degree, and personal happiness with a man who adores her. Starting at her computer, Felicity is deep in thought.

 

Nodding her head at herself, she makes a decision.  She can’t leave the team with Slade loose but as soon as that is resolved, she is putting in her notice.  The job offer from Stark is all she ever could want and be close to the man she is missing is the best incentive.  The decision made, she opens her computer.

  
********************************************

Oliver watches as Tony Stark, who is much older than Felicity, kisses her.  What the hell just happened? Felicity then bends down kissing him again. Wait, what?  No, Felicity can’t be dating Stark. Dig said an Avenger but Stark? What is she thinking?  He doesn’t want to lose Felicity to anybody, no less one of the Avengers. Getting up, ignoring Dig’s look of disapproval, Oliver walks out to Felicity’s desk.  

 

Felicity is staring at her monitor, nods her head, and then goes back to work.  What was the nod for? Looks like a nod of resolve which only worries Oliver more.

 

“Felicity?”  

 

“Hmm?”  Typing into her computer barely noticing him is not what he had in mind.

 

“Felicity?” Louder this time which has the achieved result.  Felicity turns her head to him with slanted eyes.

 

“Yes, Oliver.  What can I do for you, Mr. Queen?” Words coated with sarcasm, Felicity sits with her hands folded.

 

“Everything okay?”  Oliver taking a more subtle approach than normal since her mood is hard to gauge.

 

“Yes, things are fine except the Slade situation.”  Tilting her head at him, he knows that is her “are you kidding me right now” look.

 

“Did you enjoy your lunch?”  Two can play this game.

 

“Yes, very much.”  Felicity turns back to her computer ending the conversation.  Not going to happen.

 

“Are you dating Tony Stark?” Sitting at the corner of her desk facing her, he just lets it fly.

 

“Are you still screwing Sara down in the lair?” Oliver’s face drops and he almost falls off her desk.  Did Felicity actually say that to him? The devil may care look on her face and the way she looks him directly in the eyes makes him squirm.  What happened to the slightly insecure girl who would babble when she was around him?

 

Taking a deep breath, Oliver gives her the smile that always makes her thaw but it has no effort on her this time.  

 

“No, that is over.  That was a mistake. Sara is in love with someone else.” Will being honest break the ice?  By the glazier look on Felicity’s face, he is going to say no.

 

“Not that it is any concern of yours but I am dating an Avenger.  That is all the information I feel like imparting at the moment. You have an appointment at 1:30 and all the paperwork is being printed.  I will bring it in to you.”

 

With a heavy heart, Oliver returns to his office removing the paperwork from the printer on the way.  He doesn’t know what to do right now. The relationship with Sara just happened due to loneliness and shared pain but it was never going to last.  They both have feelings for someone else. If he is honest with himself, he doubts he would have called it off. It made seeing Felicity as only a part of the team much easier when he was with Sara.  

 

Sara called it off after Felicity saved her life.  Telling him they need people who don’t wear masks, then following up with how he needs someone with a light and that is not her, Sara left the lair.  Sara knew how Felicity felt about him.

 

“Ollie, I can’t continue to cause pain to the woman who befriended me and saved my life.  It’s not the right thing to do and we both know it. You know how she feels.” Sara told him the night he climbed into bed ready to have sex like all the other nights.  Instead, they slept in the same bed but with no contact. Now he stays at the mansion and Sara is with her father.

 

This day is getting longer.

 

********************************************  


A week later, Slade kidnaps him, Thea and his mother.  Moira stands up telling Slade she is the one who will die instead of her children. Slade’s sword pierces her but Dig and Felicity arrive before he could hit any vital organs. Dig’s arrow hits Slade in the neck stunning him enough to get everyone to the van. Moira is admitted to the hospital in critical condition but alive.  

 

“Thank you both.  My mother would be dead if you had not arrived.”  Oliver gushes to his partners. Dig returns his hug but Felicity just pats him on the back quickly taking a step back.  She smiles a small smile but the sting of her loss hurts Oliver.

 

“We wouldn’t leave you like that, Oliver.  That is not what partners do.” Felicity nods as Dig expresses his friendship with that statement.  

 

“I am glad your mom made it.  What did the doctors say?” The soft, caring voice of his assistant reminds him how lucky he is.

 

“She was lucky.  Another half an inch and she would be dead.  A few days in ICU to get her breathing back to normal and then she will be moved to a private room.”  Moira is fortunate Dig hit Slade when he did. That distraction was the difference between life and death.

 

“Let us know if you need anything.  I am going to take Felicity home.” With another big hug from Dig and a pat from Felicity, they leave Oliver alone.

  
********************************

Isabel has been hard at work making both Oliver and Felicity miserable.  On the phone one night with her boyfriend, Felicity tells him how bad the situation at work has become.  

 

“She makes snide comments to me daily.  Yesterday, she calls me to tell me the meeting is changed from 11 to 9AM.  I get up early, rush to the bakery to get bagels and prepare coffee so by 8:45 the conference room is set up only for her to say that she texted me to say it was back to 11.  She said it with a smirk, of course. Oliver did say something to her about wasting my time but she has him over a barrel so not much to do about it.” Felicity complains then apologizes. “I am sorry.  You are in New York and I miss you. When you call, instead of telling you how I can’t wait to see you, I am bitching.”

 

“I asked you about your day so you are not complaining at all.  I miss you too and I might be able to come to Starling soon.”

 

“That would be wonderful.  Did I mention I miss you?” For the rest of the conversation, no work talk was involved.

 

The next day, Oliver is called to an emergency board meeting.  Feeling nervous Oliver asks her to come. When they enter the boardroom, the first thing they see is Isabel whose face is scrunched up and red.

 

“You won’t get away with this.  I know this is your doing.” Racing forward toward Felicity with her hands outstretched, Dig steps in front of her.  

 

“Ms. Rochev, stand down.” Dig’s authoritative voice rings out.  Several board members start talking at once until Oliver puts his hand up in the stop sign.

 

“I am not leaving until my lawyers have a chance to find out how this happened.” Stepping around Dig, Isabel exits the boardroom throwing Felicity a hateful look.

 

“What is going on?” Oliver inquires in a harsh voice.  “Mr. Dennis, can you let me know what the hell is going on here?”

 

Mr. Dennis, one of the established board members, clears his throat. “We called the meeting to discuss the new co-owner of QC when Ms. Rochev received a call.  I assume it was someone telling her that Stellmoor’s shares of stock were acquired by another entity. Ms. Rochev did not take the news well at all, I am afraid.”

“Who is the new entity?” With his brow raised, Oliver is confused over this development.  Looking over at Felicity, he sees something on her face. The way her eyes look straight ahead is a clue to her thinking. Somehow she knows what happened. There is no evidence of it but Oliver feels it in his bones.

 

“A small company with no ties to any technology we found.  The name is CA Enterprises. Somehow they obtained signatures, valid signatures, from the President of Stellmoor selling the stock at an increased price.  News hasn’t been released yet but we will need to do so quickly.” Glancing at Felicity, he sees her biting her lower lip as she straightens up the boardroom table.  Something is going on and he will find out.

 

“Okay, we need to release the news now.  Ms. Smoak, will you contact the head of marketing, please?”

 

“I already emailed her.  She is on her way now.” Naturally, Felicity took care of it but she responds in a distracted tone.

 

The Head of Public Relations comes into the room and quickly takes charge of the press release, the speech for Oliver, and other details informing the press of the new co-owner.  She assures Oliver she will find out as much information about CA as she can before the press conference. Felicity stands still listening to her with the same faraway look on her face.

 

There is no time to talk to Felicity with the press conference, the press release, and all the questions but he has every intention of doing it later.  The search for the new owners yields little results. It is a smaller company that was primarily focused on safety equipment for schools. Why did a company involved in safety buy stocks of QA stock?  Where did they get the funds to do so? How did they get Stellmoor to agree? So many questions but no answers.

 

Oliver is standing at the podium after being introduced.  

 

“Today, we are pleased to announce Queen Consolidated has a new partnership.  CA Enterprises bought out the shares from Stellmoor International this morning.  We will provide more news as we meet with our new partners. Thank you all for coming.  No questions.”

  


After the long day with more questions than answers, Oliver arrives at the lair intending to question Felicity but to his annoyance, she is not there.  

“Where is Felicity?” Oliver interrogates the team as they shrug their shoulders.  “Does anybody know why she isn’t here?”

 

“SHE is here and SHE has a name.” an annoyed voice reminds from the top of the stairs.  “I picked up dinner on the way here so excuse me for wanting everyone to eat.”

 

Watching her fly down the steps with bags of food in her hand, Oliver is surprised at her sharp tone.  What upset her so badly? Felicity has been acting strange for some weeks now.

 

“Thank you for bringing food.  I just didn’t know where you were and was concerned.” Deciding now is not the time to poke the bear, Oliver responds in kind.

 

“Thank you but I don’t need you to take care of me.” With a dismissive tone, Felicity starts laying out the food.

 

“Okay, we can talk about Slade while we eat.” Everyone sits down waiting to see what the newest development is.

 

“The soldiers are becoming more violent daily.  Argus is about to intercede and we won’t like their solution.” Dig replies with a frown.

 

“Then we need a solution quickly.  So far he has beaten me at every turn.” a dejected Oliver tells them.

 

“Then instead of trying to figure him out let’s try to outthink him,” Felicity suggests.

 

Alarms go off and the team goes out to try to help as much as possible.  They manage to trap a group of soldiers then blast them. SInce the Mirakuru makes them too strong for normal weapons that is the only choice. The team comes back beaten up but at least a few more citizens are safe.

  


Oliver arrives at the office the next day already in a bad mood.  Last night was a disaster. Slade is amassing an army of soldiers that can’t be stopped, the team is all bruised and battered, his sister is still not speaking to him, and he didn’t have a chance to talk to Felicity.  

 

“Ms. Smoak, a word in my office, please?” This time he is going to find out what Felicity knows.  She acted strangely during that meeting yesterday.

 

Felicity walks into his office carrying her tablet.  Sitting down crossing her ankles, she waits.

 

“What do you know about the new co-owners?” Ignoring the glare she gives him, he continues. “I know you, Felicity.  I saw the way you acted.”

 

“Really?  You know me now, Oliver?  When did you care enough to know me?  You know nothing about me except I do your IT at night and you forced me into a glorified secretary during the day.  I don’t know anything about that company. Is there anything else, Mr. Queen?”

 

Oliver can’t believe she said this to him.  Not care enough? Don’t know her? Where is all this coming from?  He has his mouth open to respond when he notices someone in Felicity’s office.  No, not Tony Stark again. Felicity notices Tony rushing out to meet him. He grabs her spinning her around in a hug.  

 

“Mr. Stark, did we have an appointment?” Giving him his fake Oliver Queen smile, Oliver is seething inside.

 

“No, but I thought you might want to speak with your new business partner.”

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Along Comes Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver betrays Felicity, Felicity's boyfriend is revealed.

 

Oliver is stunned into silence.  Tony Stark is the one who bought out Stellmoor’s shares of his family’s company?  As much as he wants Isabel Rochev out of his life, he doesn’t want her replaced with Stark.  

 

“Yes, you don’t have to thank me.”  Stark arrogantly tells him as Oliver finds himself rubbing his fingers together. “Hi, beautiful.  I have been here for some time with no hug from you.” Felicity steps into Stark’s arms which annoys Oliver even more.

 

“I thought it might be you.  Why, Tony?” Those words confirm what Oliver suspected.  Felicity knew, or at the least suspected, it was Tony Stark but she denied it when he asked her.

 

“Let’s talk about it later, okay?  You needed Isabel Rochev gone and I made it happen.  She was harassing you daily and that was not acceptable. Since Queen could not protect you I stepped in to make sure it was done.” What the hell is Stark talking about?  Has Isabel been harassing Felicity daily? He knew Isabel was mean to Felicity, and everyone else for that matter, but he didn’t realize it was that bad. So she shared this with Stark but not with him, her boss, her partner, her  _ friend _ ?

 

“Felicity, can I speak to you in private a moment?” Oliver asks in his most professional voice that he has groomed since his return.  

 

“You don’t have to, Felicity.  I am co-owner now and you don’t have to put up with his crap anymore.  His or the witch.” Tony Stark tells her in a smug way that makes Oliver want to punch him in his face.

 

“It’s fine. We won’t be long.” Felicity informs him as she steps into Oliver’s office.  “What can I do for you, Oliver?” 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me Isabel was hurting you?” Felicity puts her hand up to stop him.

 

“Oliver, you knew.  You could see how she acted.  She was no better to you. Well, we don’t have to worry about that anymore since Tony bought the shares.” His fingers start to rub together when he thinks about Tony Stark.  

 

“Felicity, I didn’t realize.  I would have done more for you.” Trying to convey his sincerity Oliver takes her hand.  Felicity gives his hand a very squeeze before dropping it and walking out the door. He watches with narrowed eyes as Tony Stark whispers in her ear.  Why is this bothering him so much when they are just friends?

 

Well, he may as well get it over with since Stark is not going away.  Before he can walk out he hears heels on the floor and screaming. Isabel and she is going straight for Felicity.  Stark steps in front of Felicity stopping Isabel.

 

“How dare you?  You think you can just waltz in and steal my shares? I know this whore put you up to it.” Isabel is shaking with a bright red face.

 

Tony Stark gently pushes Felicity back indicating she should sit at her desk. Surprisingly she does just as he asks. Opening a briefcase that was sitting on the chair, he brings out an envelope handing it to Isabel.  

 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way.  Personally, I would love for you to choose the hard way.”  Stark states in a bored voice. Seeing the color drain out of Isabel’s face, Oliver wonders what she is looking at.

 

“You can’t do this.” The bite is out of her voice and she sounds desperate.  “I worked hard to get this company. Robert owed it to me but he went back to his little family.  I seduced him” pointing at Oliver through the glass, “to get what I wanted. Don’t do this.”

 

“Ms. Rochev, you already lost the company so don’t lose any more.  I will make that public. Don’t test me. I stood at a press conference in my company announcing I am IronMan.  You really think this would bother me?” Isabel turns away but Tony continues, “I have copies of all of that in a safe place.  If you come around her or Felicity again, I will release them. I know that will get rid of you for good.” 

 

“Okay,” were the last words Isabel said before leaving.  Staring in shock, Oliver wonders what Stark has on Isabel and why he bought out the shares.  The answer is staring him in the face. This is the avenger Felicity is dating. Arrogant, playboy, old, annoying Tony Stark is the man she calls her boyfriend?  How could this be? Coming out of his stupor, he sees Stark leaving.

 

“Stark, don’t you want to discuss anything with me now that you are here?” Oliver has no interest in working with Stark but he is the new partner.

 

“Yeah, you have no business sense at all.  You run this company like you do your life - shitty.  I will send you some paperwork and I might send someone down to work with Felicity for a few weeks.  The only saving grace is Felicity. Don’t lose her in this office or you are screwed, Queen.” With those last words, Tony hugs Felicity and steps into the elevator.

  
  


Oliver sits in his office staring at Felicity and fuming.  He is grateful to be rid of Isabel Rochev but now he has Tony Stark to deal with.  The same Tony Stark who walks into his office putting his hands all over Felicity as he struts around like a peacock.  Is Felicity actually dating Tony Stark? Time to go to the lair and he is so thankful.

 

“Felicity, you ready to leave?” Something on his face must have alerted her because she quickly shuts down the computer following him out of the office into the town car.  Dig glances at him in the mirror but Oliver shakes his head.

 

Thea and Roy are not there when they first arrive so Oliver and Dig spar while Felicity checks her computers.  The city is in chaos with Slade’s soldiers running amok. There is a flash of red signaling Barry Allen’s arrival.  The first thing he does is to pull Felicity into his arms as he swings her around. Her laughter fills the lair pouring joy over his heart.  

 

“Cait has an antidote.  I wanted to get it to you as soon as possible.” Barry gives Felicity one more hug before handing a suitcase over to her.  

 

“That is wonderful, Barry.  Thank you for bringing it right away.” Smiling, Felicity opens the suitcase containing the way to defeat Slade.  With a wave and a blast, Barry disappears. “We need a test run and I just found it. Several hundred soldiers are in this location.  Cait sent a note explaining you can use this as a mist.”

 

“Felicity, we need the location where Slade is making these soldiers, also.  We will destroy that also.” Oliver yells as he runs to change. 

 

Roy and Thea arrive suiting up when they hear about the cure.  Felicity frantically searches for the lab when an idea hits her.  Slade needs a lot of energy for his base. Checking for power surges, she locates a warehouse in the Glades not far from the team.  

 

“Felicity, it works.  The soldiers are confused why they are in that location dressed in those outfits.  I told them to stay put so call Lance.” Telling Felicity in her earpiece knowing she will take care of the rest.

 

“Oliver, I found Slade’s base.  I sent the coordinates to you.”

 

“Got them.”  The team finds the base easily but no Slade.  This time after misting the base, the men are removed while several bombs are set to blow up the base.

 

“Oliver, we have another problem.  Come back right away.” A panicked Felicity is unusual.  They quickly tie up the soldiers and return to the lair.

 

Felicity is watching a video when they arrive.  Slade is sitting in an unknown location talking.

 

“Green Arrow, you found one of my bases but I still have more.  You may want to check Queen Consolidated for some explosives, quickly.” With a demonic laugh, Slade signs off.  

 

The team takes off for QC immediately.  Most of the building is evacuated before several explosions are felt.  100 people are taken to local hospitals with injuries from slight to life-threatening.  Thankfully, Felicity arrives with Oliver’s other suit and he quickly becomes Oliver Queen, CEO.  

 

Several hours later, he is physically and mentally exhausted.  Felicity works by his side comforting the employees, helping him with the press conference that the PR team put together, and working with the authorities.

 

“I can’t beat him.  He knows me too well.  Every defensive strike I make he is right there with me.” Frustrated, Oliver has no options left.

 

“Then make him beat you.  Go on the offensive instead.” Felicity’s suggestion is like a light at the end of the tunnel.  An idea is forming but he needs to go back to the manor to sleep before he makes a move. 

 

That night, he finds cameras all over the manor.  No wonder Slade knows his moves so well. This is how he will beat him but he doesn’t exactly know how.  A frantic phone call from Lance to the Green Arrow gives him the answer. Slade has Laurel.

  
  


As he walks Felicity into the manor, he feels a sense of betrayal.  The fact that she has no idea what he is planning makes his stomach clench.  This is the only way to beat Slade is how he is justifying it in his mind. 

 

Felicity fights him, of course, not understanding he is sending her in as a lamb to be slaughtered.  No, Felicity is strong and she will defeat Slade.

 

“Oliver, what are we doing here? The whole city is falling apart.” 

 

“You need to stay here.” Those words come out of his mouth but he is forcing them.  He has to do this but at what cost? Slade must be stopped plus he has Laurel.

 

“Why?  You can’t just ask me to…” 

“I’m not asking.  I will come and get you when this is all over.” It is true that he will come and get her.  After fighting with him and demanding he tell her, he blurts out words that were never meant to be said.  First, his rehearsed words for Slade are spoken.

“Slade took Laurel because he wants to kill the woman I love.”

“I know, so….” 

“So he took the wrong woman.” 

Felicity’s small but heartfelt response was like a knife to his heart. That would have been good enough.  Slade would have understood but he had to push it further.

“I love you.  Do you understand?”

“Yes.”  That moment he wanted to bend down to kiss her but instead he broke her heart by placing the antidote in her hand.  The look of understanding and pain cross her face. That look will haunt him forever if Slade doesn’t kill him first.

Hours later he is standing in front of Slade.  Laurel is being held by one of Slade’s goons but Felicity has a sword at her neck held by Slade himself.  Ready for Felicity to stab the needle in Slade’s neck, Oliver is shocked when an arrow hits his neck instead. As soon as she feels Slade releasing her, Felicity drops to the ground.  Arrows flying everywhere hitting the goon who has Laurel as she runs into his arms. He barely notices as Iron Man flies down grabbing Felicity out of the line of fire. 

He hears several voices all yelling the same thing, “We got this, Tony.  Get Felicity now.” Shoving Laurel into her father’s arms, his arrows join those of Hawkeye cleaning up the rest of Slade’s men.  A helicopter lands on the roof as several Avengers load Slade onto the helicopter. 

“You have the antidote for any remaining soldiers but we will continue to dose them as we leave.”  Oliver recognizes Natasha, the Black Widow, addressing him.

“Where is Felicity?” His Arrow voice has no effect on Natasha.  She smirks as he growls.

“Being taken to a safe place as she reunites with her man.  He is super pissed about your trick, by the way. Took all of us to convince him that losing her was punishment enough for you.” 

“Tony Stark has no right to complain.” Natasha's laugh annoys him.

“I have to tell the others about this.  You think Tony and Felicity are together. That is so funny.  No, Felicity is Steve’s girl. Tony just took her to safety until Steve gets there.  Thanks for the laugh, Queen.” 

“Steve?  Captain America is her boyfriend?” Oliver yells after her as she jumps onto a second helicopter.

In the wind, he can hear her reply, “Yes and I would suggest you stay away from both of them.  When he got the signal and heard your fake declaration of love knowing you were using her as a pawn, he was in a rage.  Seeing her hurt when she realized you were playing her even made him angrier. I have complete confidence he will make sure she forgets you quickly.”

Looking out over New York, Felicity doesn’t see the beauty.  Avenger Tower is impressive but the words Oliver said to her in the manor run through her head.  He used her feelings against her. Yes, he needed to take down Slade. Yes, she was willing to do anything to help accomplish that.  Just like he always does, Oliver doesn’t trust her enough to bring her in on the plan. No, instead he utters the very words she has been longing for and then shoves a syringe in her hand.  Feeling the fingers on her neck, she turns with a smile.

“I’m sorry,” Steve tells her sincerely.  God, Steve knows how she feels and it is tearing her apart.  

“No, I am the one who is sorry.  You love me, save me, take care of me and what you get in return is a confused girlfriend.  You need to find someone better. You deserve so much better.” Looking him directly in the eyes, she doesn’t see anger but only concern.  

“Felicity, I knew you had feelings for him from the beginning.  Yes, I believe you care about me, also, but it would be foolish of me to think you would just turn off those feelings for Queen.  I know how much it hurt for him to say what he did and then do what he did.” Wonderful, loving Steve won’t even say the truth. Oliver told her he loves her just to save his true love.  God, what a fool she is. 

Throwing herself into his arms, she hugs him tight.  Gently rubbing her back, he mummers the words, “it is okay.” in her hair.

“I have to go back.  I have to box up my townhouse, I have to officially resign from Queen Consolidated, I have to let the team know I am leaving.  I have to put an end to it all before I can move on.” Felicity whispers to Steve.

“I know but give yourself a little more time, okay?  Do you want me to come with you?” 

“No, I have to do this myself.  I will be the responsible adult I need to be, I always have been.  I can’t move on until I confront Starling. I care about you too much to hold on like that.  The only way is for me to go back.” 

 

It has been two weeks, 3 days, 6 hours and 17 minutes since he heard from Felicity.  Not talked to her but heard from her. HR called him to inform him that Ms. Smoak took a short leave of absence and did he need an assistant until she returned.  No, he has an assistant, a partner, a friend, is what he thought but then the scene in the manor comes back to him. He may have had that but Felicity didn’t. The day after the capture of Slade, Laurel came to the manor.

“Ollie, you saved me.  I knew you would. I knew you would return to me.” Oliver is shocked.  Did Laurel think he would just rush into her arms? Apparently, she did but Oliver now understands that is not going to happen.  

“Laurel, we have been friends for years so I would never let anything happen to you if I could help but we are not going to be back together.  I thought you and Tommy were dating.” The downturn of her face tells him he has a battle coming and he is right.

“I love you.  I have always loved you.  Tommy was there for me while you were gone but you are back now.”  Laurel walks toward him with her arms open but Oliver sidesteps her.  

“Laurel, I want to be your friend and only your friend.” He is saved by Dig coming up to him.

“Mr. Queen, are you ready for your meeting?”  

“Yes, Ms. Lance was just on her way out.  Laurel, take care of yourself.” Oliver tells her as she glares at him.  When she finally leaves, Oliver feels like an anchor has been lifted off his neck.  

“Dig, have you talked to Felicity?” When Felicity first left, Oliver asked the same questions to Dig.  Dig’s reply that she is okay but needs space was not a comfort to him. Asking the rest of the team was just as frustrating.  

Roy was firm, “Blondie is fine but has no interest in speaking with you.  I love you should not be followed by a needle for her to stab a killer. Used is the word that came from her lips.” 

Thea was harsh, “God Ollie.  How could you use Felicity just to rescue Laurel?  I know times were desperate but that is too low to go.  Thankfully the Avengers were called in.”

The Avengers were not needed.  Slade would have the cure injected into him and Oliver would have taken him down.  Why did Thea think he did it for Laurel? Oh, because he has in the past repeatedly.  Sadly he does love Felicity but he knows he can’t be with her and be the Arrow. Those words shouldn’t have been said but he didn’t know if he would survive the mission.  He wanted Felicity to know the truth if he died but he is alive without her. Why can’t he just let her go? He can’t be with her but he wants her to wait around when she has a man who could make her happy.  Selfish bastard is what he is.

Hearing the code in the door, Oliver is on alert.   Is it true? Is he sleeping and this is another one of his dreams?

“Felicity?” He barely gets the words out of his mouth before the rest of the team surround her.  

“I missed you so much.  So glad to have you back.” Thea gushes but Oliver’s heart stops with Felicity’s next words.

“I am not staying.  I came to say goodbye.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful artist magda1102. This is for my faithful reader Anned who asked for a Avenger/Arrow crossover story. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow does not belong to me.


	3. Go Your Own Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity leaves the team and Oliver behind.

 

“Goodbye?” Dig rushes over when he hears her words.  Oliver is in shock. Felicity is leaving the team? No, that can’t be true.  

 

“Yes, I will do another update on your systems before I leave,” Walking toward the system, Felicity sits down in her chair.

 

“You are leaving the team, Blondie?” Roy’s mouth drops as he whispers the question nobody wants to ask.

 

“I am leaving Starling.  My resignation letter has already been sent to human resources.  I apologized for the lack of notice but since the company has been shut down until the repairs are finished they understand.  My new job is VP at Stark Industries.” As soon as she informs them she turns back around hands on the keyboard. 

 

“That is wonderful, Felicity.  Congratulations. How is Steve?”  Smiling at her, Dig is the one who breaks the ice congratulating her on the new job.

 

“He is great.  We have our own suite at Avengers Tower.  I am excited to start my new adventure. Tony is beaming with his victory, as he calls it.  Steve just shrugs his shoulders. Thor called Tony out stating Steve is the one who brought me to NY.  They accepted me into the family easily. Of course, I will miss you all. Please come visit me. Thea, we can shop in the city.  Roy, I can show you the sights. Dig, you and Lyla can stay at one of the hotels and Tony will get tickets to a show for you.” Felicity rambles on without looking at him.  Oliver also notices how she didn’t add him to the list of people invited. 

 

“Can you give us the room, please?” Oliver finally growls.  The team all file out giving him looks of sympathy on the way.

 

“Don’t worry, Oliver.  I taught a lot to Thea so she can man the comms now.  The updates will be finished soon and I will remote in if you need help.”  

 

“Felicity, thank you but that is not my concern right now.” Turning her chair around to face him, he bends down so he is face to face with her.  “Please don’t leave. I know you were unhappy with some of my decisions especially about us.” 

 

“There is no us, Oliver.  You made that abundantly clear repeatedly.  There is a you and there is an I but no us. I need to move on with my life.  I gave three years of my life to you. Not that I am unhappy that I did but our time is ending now.  A new life awaits me in New York.” Felicity looks him right in the eye as she breaks his heart.

 

“I meant it.  It wasn’t a ploy for Slade but I really meant it.  I love you. I pushed you away to protect you but I love you.  I don’t want to lose you. Please stay.” Taking her hands in his, he admits the truth.

 

“Do you know how many times I wanted to hear those words?  Instead I heard the words that you can’t be with someone you could really care about but then slept with Sara who you care about.  That was a wake-up call for me. As far as you protecting me by keeping me away, that makes no sense. I was called into SCPD as a possible accomplice to the Arrow.  I am your assistant who has been photographed with you. Bait for a killer, walked into an underground casino, was held with a sword at my throat by Slade after you used me to get to Laurel.  What part of any of that is safe for me?” Tears fall down her cheeks as she speaks. Every single thing she just said is true. Why didn’t it dawn on him how she would feel when he hooked up with Sara?  

 

“I am sorry, so sorry, I hurt you.  Please give me another chance and I will be with you every night.  Don’t leave.” Tears are running down his face now also.

 

“It’s too late, Oliver.  I wanted this so badly. Nights I cried myself to sleep begging for you to notice me, to want me, to kiss me, but it never happened.  I watched you with Laurel, McKenna, Isabel, Sara as you patted my head telling me what a good girl I am.” Oliver scowled at that last comment.  It was all painful but that patting her head really speared him. “I heard all the gossip about how I got my job as your assistant on my knees. Isabel insulted me daily, more than, with no encouragement to me from you. Then one wonderful day I was in Jitters having coffee. The not so silent conversation I had with myself about why you didn’t love me reached the ears of two handsome men who told me that man was an idiot. One of those men took me out telling me how beautiful, sexy, and wonderful I am.  He knew I harbored feelings for another man but he also knew that man was never going to admit he cared about me. He waited until the other man broke me and he was there to pick me up. No, I can’t and won’t give you another chance. Steve deserves more from me and I owe it to myself.” Oliver can’t breathe as the pain washes over him.  Every damn thing she said is true. He has no excuse and that protect one sounds lame even to him right now. 

 

“Do you love him? Does he make you happy?  Are you happy?” Knowing he lost her so this is the last thing he can do.  Making sure she is happy before he goes back to his lonely life. He choose this life. This is what he wanted but now he knows a blonde with a tendency to babble changed him. He wished he realized in time.

 

“Yes, I love him.  He makes it easy to love him.  Yes, I am happy. It is his mission to make me smile.  His mission includes me. He can be Captain America without pushing me away.  They ask my opinion on mission details. What I contribute is important to them.” Noticing the secret smile on her face as she speaks gives Oliver all the answers he is seeking.  He lost the woman he loves and he has nobody to blame but himself.

 

“Goodbye, Oliver.  Be happy.” With those words Oliver watches Felicity walk out of the lair.

  
  


Felicity is greeted by her new family when the jet lands.  Tony, Natasha, Bucky, Thor, Bruce, Hawkeye but she doesn’t see the face she is searching for.  Standing on the ground she stares at the smiling faces in front of her. Suddenly, the group parts and the person she wants is running up to her.  As soon as his lips touch hers, she feels complete again. It was painful telling the team, especially Oliver, that she was leaving Starling City for good.  

 

*****************

 

“I missed you so much,” Felicity mummers into his ear.  His arms tighten around her and he lifts her off the ground.  

 

“I missed you, too,” Snuggling into his chest as he carries her to their room.  

 

The minute the door is closed, Felicity kisses him deeply.  Steve returns it with vigor but then he sits down on the couch with her on his lap.  

 

“Are you okay?  Tell me what happened in Starling.”  Felicity starts crying laying her head down on his chest.

 

“Oliver told me he loves me.  He begged me not to leave. He started crying.  God, Steve, I felt so horrible.” 

 

“Felicity, I love you.  If you choose Oliver Queen and need to go back to Starling, I understand.” Shaking her head, her hands go around his neck kissing him.

 

“No, no.  Steve, I love you.  You are the man I want to be with.  I just felt bad for Oliver but he made his choice and I have made mine.  You are my future. I am so glad to be back here with you. I am not going back.  Kiss me, please.” 

 

Steve kisses her deeply licking her lips.  Felicity opens her mouth as his tongue enters.  They finally separate when they need air. Steve’s lips trail down her neck as he removes her blouse.  Felicity reaches back for her bra throwing it on the floor then pulls Steve’s shirt off. By the time he carries her to the bedroom, they are both naked.  Felicity feels complete for the first time in her life. 

 

“I love you, Felicity,” he repeats as he licks down her body and back up.  When he finally enters her, she is so wet for him. Her legs wrap around him pulling him in even deeper.  Her climax hits her hard and a few thrusts later, he screams out her name.

  
  


***************************

 

“I would like to introduce Stark Industries new vice president and the newest member of the Avengers, Felicity Smoak.” Tony is at a press conference introducing her to the world.  Felicity can’t believe how much her life is changing. Tomorrow she officially starts her job at SI. Truthfully, Felicity has been working there for over a week but not officially.  The first few days she was terrified she would disappoint Tony but she quickly found she loved the challenge. 

 

“Tony, why did you say I was an Avenger?  I am just helping with tech support. Honestly, you don’t need me for that either.”  Felicity admits after Tony steps off the podium. 

 

“We do need you and you are a part of us.  I was not worried about your safety because you have every single one of us ready to kill, steal, or die for you.”  WIth a laugh Tony states.

 

Opening his arms, Felicity goes in for a big hug.  Tony and Pepper both treat her like a second set of parents.  Donna came for a short visit when she first arrived. She fell in love with Steve squealing at how great he was.  Pepper and her mom got along so well which surprises Felicity. Nat even agreed to a spa day with just the girls.  Pepper and her mom spend the day joking which made Felicity and Nat giggle. 

 

“Donna, you should move here with us.  You don’t need to stay in Las Vegas on your feet.  I need a personal assistant.” Pepper says to Donna at lunch that day.  

 

Donna’s mouth opens in a big O showing her surprise.  “I have no qualifications for that, Pepper.”

 

“You have all the qualifications in the world.  You know me and my style, you have a winning personality and I like you.  You will be wonderful.” 

 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Say yes.  You will be here with Felicity and me.  I have come to enjoy your company so much.”  Pepper hugs Donna tightly. “Tony and I feel like Felicity is family.  You are now family, too.” 

 

Tears and hugs are exchanged when Donna agrees.  Next week, Donna will be moving into the complex. Going from a childhood with just her and her mom to a huge family unit is so thrilling for both Smoak women.  There is a secret agreement between Donna, Pepper, and Tony that they are now co-parents of Felicity. 

 

“Do they realize I am a grown woman now?” Pacing around their suite, Felicity looks at Steve.

 

Walking over, grabbing her and sitting her on his lap, Steve responds, “Stop pretending you are not loving this.  Plus, there could be a parent war over you instead of them agreeing. Take the love and victory, okay?” 

 

The feel of his lips makes her forget what she was stewing about as Steve’s tongue and lips trail down her body.  Later that night, she admits to him that she really does love having all the parent attention. A nod and a smile is the only answer she receives back.

  
  


Six months later

 

Felicity is excited about her date with Steve tonight.  He said he wanted to talk to her about something important, a surprise but she could not break his vow of silence.  Mysteries have to be solved and she hates them. Every time she asks, begs, kisses, he tells her it is a surprise and has to wait.  Tonight she finally finds out. Her blue dress shows off her figure making her smile at the look on Steve’s face when he sees her. A limo is outside surprising Felicity.  This is a Tony type move not her down to earth boyfriend, Steve. The limo arrives at The River Cafe where Felicity gives Steve a look of astonishment. Steve blushes a bright red but holds out his hand for her after the driver opens the door.  

 

The Maitre D shakes Steve’s hand when they arrive showing them to a table overlooking the water. Before they even look at a wine list, a waiter brings out a bottle of Château Petrus 1990 Pomerol, which Felicity knows is close to $10,000 a bottle.  

 

“Steve, what is all this?  I appreciate the gesture but you don’t need to take me to an expensive restaurant like this and order a bottle of wine which is costs like crazy.  I enjoy just being with you.” 

 

“Tonight is a special night.  I can afford it with my job at SI plus Tony is footing the bill for tonight because he adores you.” Steve laughs lifting his glass waiting for her to do the same.

 

“Why is it special?  Did I forget a date? Oh, I hate it when I do..” Steve’s hand on hers stops the babble.

 

“I know you love red wine so please pick up your glass so I can make the toast and not continue to look silly holding a glass up.” Felicity picks up her glass with a raised eyebrow.  “To us.” 

 

Felicity orders an appetizer of crab with the main entree of crescent farms duck.  Steve’s meal is Niman Ranch Strip steak and he tries the octopus as an appetizer. The meal is wonderful as they talk about work, the Avengers, friends, and other subjects but Felicity is dying to solve the mystery of the dinner.  As soon as they are finished with dinner, Steve drops down to one knee in front of her. In his hand is a gorgeous diamond ring. 

 

“Felicity Smoak, I love you and want to spend the rest of our lives proving to you how special you are.  Will you marry me?” 

 

With a choked “yes” and tears running down her face, Felicity drops down to kiss Steve.  She vaguely hears clapping and sees flashes going off but all she can see if the wonderful man who told her Oliver was an idiot for not seeing how beautiful she was.  

 

The headlines in the paper the next day are “Captain America toppled over by blonde tech genius” “Captain America pops the question and she said yes” “Captain America to marry his tech genius girlfriend”.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anned. Thank you to my wonderful friend magda1102 for providing another amazing banner for me. No DC characters belong to me just those random ideas in this fic. Thank you for taking this journey with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to my wonderful artist magda1102. This is for my faithful reader Anned who asked for a Avenger/Arrow crossover story. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Arrow does not belong to me.


End file.
